Freedom
by LostGypsy
Summary: Ennis feels the guilt after their last trip up to Brokeback. Maybe he would take Jack up on his offer after all. He had nothing else. However, maybe it will be to late. Will Ennis's surprise trip lead to something he never wanted to find?
1. Chapter 1

Ennis was finally free. He was making the right decision, and he knew it. With full speed he tore off his property, the dirt flying off his back wheels. He heard the typical words of Alma ringing in his head, "Ennis, slow her down, you keep this up we'll cross borders within the hour."

He never listened to her then and he sure as hell wasn't gonna start now.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jack cried out one name, "Ennis."

"What's that queer?" A young boy snarled his words and kicked Jack in the stomach.

"He's cryin' for his lover," another boy, a little older, stooped down to look over Jack. His one eye was swollen and the other covered in blood, gashes ran across his arms and legs. "Would'ya look here, this one's got a wedding ring." He turned to face Jack, "So you thought havin' yourself a wife would keep you safe?" He jabbed him with a hard left in the stomach, "Did you?"

Jack didn't say anything. He had fought back as well as he knew how to, there were just too many, five maybe six.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Ennis's heart raced, he was finally doing it. He began to plan everything in his head. He would walk in, politely ask Laureen for the whereabouts of Jack. He'd walk up to the office, open the door slowly then poke his head in and say softly, "Hey Cowboy." Ennis pictured the look on Jack's face. He knew he'd be seeing that smile, a smile that could be held above all others. And then his eyes, those brilliant blue eyes would hold a look of disbelief and pure ecstasy all at once. At that point, Ennis would step fully into the room, carefully shut the door and then run to Jack. He'd press him against the wall, making sure any part of Jack he could hold on to would be safely within his arms. When Ennis saw another truck pass by on the road, he came back to reality and saw his knuckles, white and clenched tight about the steering wheel. He laughed and said, "Jack fucking Twist, look what you've done."

Within a matter of hours Ennis was at Jack's home. He took a deep breath, even took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair a few times in the rear view mirror before placing it back on his head and marching out of the truck. He found his way to a door and knocked a couple times. A quick response came.

"Ja- oh, hello, can I help you?"

Ennis faltered, was this woman about to call him Jack? "Well I," Ennis lost his confidence and avoided any contact," I'm Ennis Del Mar." He tipped his hat to who he presumed to be Laureen.

"Oh yes, you're Jack's friend. I've heard a lot about you. I'm his _wife_." Laureen spoke with a certain distaste that Ennis picked up on immediately.

"Is the old man around? I was just driving through an' I thought I'd give a visit."

She cleared her throat, "No, actually I was hoping you might be him. He said he was headin' out earlier an' I ain't seen him since."

Ennis's heart fell, "Oh, so, you think you might know where he is?" Dammit. Ennis knew he sounded suspicious, "I mean I'm only a short time here and I just wanted to see how things were doing."

She sighed as though something was just confirmed for her. "Try the field behind the garage; he had said something about tires earlier." She pointed Ennis off in the right direction.

Ennis tipped his hat again, "Thank you ma'am."

She simply nodded then shut the door in haste.

He should've been concerned with what he knew Laureen now knew but he was too excited to see Jack. Knowing there were windows about him, he walked slow and casual. Ennis first poked his head in the garage calling out for Jack. When no reply came after some time he turned about and headed into the field.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jack was scarcely hanging on, so much blood and energy had been drained from his body that any one move would send him over the edge. He knew many of his bones had been broken, particularly his ribs, those steel tipped boots had done a real number on him. His aggressors had left him to die slowly now, with gashes still oozing blood, his body aching all over. He wouldn't have been surprised if those damned boys had covered as much of his body as Ennis had. Ennis. Jack wanted nothing more than to spend his last moments with that man. In his mind's eye he pictured that face, he remembered it well, from the hardened hazel eyes that he imagined only he had seen cry, to the rough stubble that Jack had so many times run his hand over just to know the texture and caress his lover's face. Dammit. Even in his dying breaths Ennis Del Mar would haunt his mind. With most of what strength was left, Jack managed to yell, "Dammit Ennis Del Mar! You fucking…I love you."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Ennis had heard something. He plunged forward in the direction it came from. This looked promising, the grass had been flattened out a lot here and…"Jesus Christ." Ennis just found a good sized blood stain on the weeds. He began to bolt through, jumping over anything in his way. The clearing started getting wider and suddenly as Ennis stumbled over the last few rocks he looked ahead to see Jack's body.

All in one swift moment Ennis took in the most horrifying scene of his life. Jack had his limbs lying at awkward angles and all around him the dirt and weeds were soaking his blood. Ennis knew exactly why this had happened and couldn't imagine the pain his Jack had just gone through. The sadness choked at his throat as tears clouded his eyes. He ran to lie at Jack's side.

"Don't do this too me Jack. Jack Fucking Twist, don't you dare leave me."

Jack opened his one working eye with a great deal of effort, and even with the blood clotting around it, Ennis still saw that look of disbelief and ecstasy all at once. Closing his eye, in a wheezing voice Jack said, "Ennis, I-"

Ennis put his hand over Jack's mouth, "Don't speak," he ran hand through Jack's hair, it caught in a clot of blood so Ennis pulled away his hand and brought it to Jack's cheek instead, "I'm so sorry Jack." He took a deep breath, "But you're gonna pull through you know that right?" Ennis was speaking through sobs, "Listen I'm gonna, I'm gonna get you out, and then," he crawled closer, placing his forehead against Jack's, "you're gonna get better, you hear it? You're gonna get better Jack."

Jack made a soft noise to let Ennis know he was listening.

"I'm gonna have to pick you up Jack," he stopped talking, his breathing heavy and his sobs great, never had Ennis felt so much sorrow at once. He held on to Jack's face with both hands and planted a light kiss on Jack's blood stained lips, "This is gonna hurt, but I'll do my best alright?"

Jack winced and took a deep breath, he answered, "I know."

Ennis stroked Jack's cheek and then sprung up, wiped his eyes, and sprinted around to the other side of Jack's body. He tenderly slid one arm under Jack's head, and even more so gently, one under his knees. Slowly he began pulling Jack's body away from the ground. He knew every second was Jack's life slipping away, he didn't dare look down for fear he would tear up again and drop the beautiful body in his arms. He stood straight up now and whispered even as he continued to gasp through sobs, "Jack, that's right you've got it, you just rest now, alright? Just keep going."

Jack's head was cradled in the arm of Ennis, he could still feel death so close to him, but he felt safe with Ennis. He didn't know how it had happened but by some act of whatever god is up there, Ennis had come to save his life.

Ennis walked as fast as he knew how to without hurting his Jack anymore. Within minutes he was out of the field and from there he was able to pick up his speed without all them damn weeds in his way. He made it to the door and kicked hard on it repeatedly until Laureen came back down. She opened the door and gasped.

"Bring him in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring him in."

Ennis took long strides to the nearest couch and the laid Jack's body down, legs first, head second, as Laureen ran to the phone. He wasn't the praying kind but as he knelt beside Jack, still with a continuous flow of tears down his cheek, he tilted up his head, folded his hands, and began whispering incoherent pleas. After finishing his conversation with the heavens, Ennis began to stroke Jack's cheek. The corners of Jack's mouth were quivering. He was trying to smile. Ennis pressed their foreheads together again, "Jack don't even move, you're alright now, just a short time now."

Laureen stepped into the living room, she had not wanted to believe those two were lovers, but what choice did she have? Laureen began to cry, but for a different reason than Ennis. She had spent a good deal of her life with someone who was never really_ in_ love with her. She knew at one point they had loved each other but those feeling had long since died and she now knew he had always had Ennis as his true love anyway.

She wiped her eyes lightly then walked closer to her husband and his "fishing buddy," delicately she said, "Ennis," he immediately looked up for a report. Dammit, he loved Jack so much. She continued, "The doctor should be here within a half hour, until then he said we should try to keep pressure where he's still bleeding and get him cleaned up as best we can."

"Alright," Ennis stood up and gestured for Laureen to take over.

"You know what Ennis," she started tearing again, "I think it'd be best if you do the most of this." Ennis nodded in agreement, almost thankfully. Laureen stepped in front of Jack and bent down to lay a final kiss on his forehead, "You were good to me Jack Twist, thank you."

She stood up and started back towards the kitchen, "I'll be right back with some rags."

Ennis pulled up a chair next to Jack, and with his lips next to Jack's ear he continued whispering encouraging words, meant more for himself than Jack.

Laureen returned, a pile of old shirts and towels in her arms. "Here," she placed the cloths down on the coffee table next to Ennis, "Feel free to rip them anyway which way you want. I'll get some water to soak 'em."

Ennis knew this was hard and sudden on Laureen and he almost wanted to pause and apologize to her, but there was no time for that. He took the first shirt off the pile, a white t-shirt. He ripped off a strip from the bottom and then turned back to Jack. Where to start? First he tenderly placed a hand on Jack's cheek, "Jack, I have to get some bandages on you," Ennis started choking on his tears as he tried to speak, "don't let me hurt you, alright?"

Jack opened his mouth slightly, ready to respond, but Ennis, realizing his mistake in asking a question, placed his fingers over Jack's lips not wanting him to expend anymore energy.

Ennis began by undoing the buttons on Jack's shirt. He remembered how he had done this so many times before, but never under such circumstances. When the last was undone, he took one edge of the shirt and began to pull gently, tugging the blood soaked material away from Jack's wounds. Ennis winced for Jack as he continued to reveal more and more of Jack's maimed torso.

He heard a whine escape Jack's lips so he immediately dropped what he had and shifted himself to sit before Jack's head. Ennis dropped down, lying his head next to Jack's, "I'm so sorry."

Jack and Ennis both knew that he needed these bandages, and that the pain he was going through couldn't be spared, but Ennis especially was just wishing for it to end.

Laureen had been watching them in the kitchen doorway for some time now, still holding a pail of water in her hand. She had never had any opposition to queers, and especially now that she saw the beauty of it. But it was her husband. _Her_ husband. She knew it was only fair to give him up after this, and she knew that wouldn't be the hard part for her. For a long time now she and Jack had been on the edge of divorce. But it was more so a blow to her pride, the idea that she was led on for so long just to find out she had always been lied to, that would leave her wounded.

She walked forward setting down next to Ennis and starting to soak cloths from the pile. She began with Jack's arms, wiping away the blood as gently as possible as it was evident that his arms had been bruised and probably broken.

A long silence stood, interrupted only by Jack's heavy, unsteady breathing and Ennis's occasional sob. He was trying so hard to act a man before Laureen but every time he looked up to his Jack's face, a hurt stirred within in him and forced the tears out. Laureen had noticed this.

"Ennis, it's alright, you can cry all you want to."

Ennis glanced over at her, surprised and ashamed. Jack had found himself a smart woman.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is much harder for you than me, please cry, Jack deserves it."

Ennis nodded, she was right.

After cleansing Jack as best she could, Laureen stood up, patting both Jack and Ennis on the shoulder. She smiled then walked off.

Ennis stayed and continued to wrap Jack's torso to stop the flow of blood out of his body.

Jack was guiltily loving this, of course he was in a great deal of pain, his body ached and cried out all over, but for some reason, Ennis, the one he loved, was here, taking care of him. He couldn't understand how or why Ennis had come to that exact spot in Texas where he was lying, ready for his life to end. Ennis had never even come to visit him before. Maybe Ennis had finally come around, ready to take him up on his offer so that the two of them could get away and be together without end. Or maybe Ennis had come to end everything. Maybe he had thought the best way to say goodbye was in person. Maybe he was only doing this now because he felt he _had_ to. Jack would not be able to tolerate that. He couldn't have these moments where he felt so close to Ennis, only for them to be his last with his love.

Jack whined again. As he had hoped, Ennis dropped everything and sat before Jack's head again. Ennis placed a comforting hand on Jack's cheek.

"What is it? Jack, did I hurt you? Are the bandages too-"

He was cut off by Jack's own strained words, "I need to know, I need to know you ain't leaving."

Ennis was almost hurt by Jack's statement and was certainly shocked. "Jack…" he didn't know what to say, "no, I'm not leavin', I'm never leavin' again."

Jack slightly relaxed.

"Jack, the reason I'm here," he took a deep breath and cleared his eyes, "I wanted to take ya up on that offer. I, I want ta start a life with you."

That was all Jack needed to hear. The corners of his mouth began to quiver again, and Ennis once more prevented him from wasting energy but this time with his own lips. Ennis didn't expect Jack to kiss him back, he just needed Jack to know he loved him.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

The doctor soon showed, and could only frown on Jack's condition, he found most of his ribs were broken, as well as his left leg and right wrist. The gashes were deep and would require much attention as well as stitches later. The bruises he said would heal with time, but only depending on _if_ the rest of Jack's condition improves.

Ennis stumbled on these words. _If._ What the hell was he talking about, _if_.

Ennis couldn't say anything as long as the doctor was there, even with as much as he wanted to jump on the doctor and knock him down, he had to just let Laureen be Jack's concerned wife as he sat in the corner as the "co-worker."

The doctor even made a comment on how well Laureen had done the makeshift bandages, and she just smiled guiltily.

What the doctor couldn't understand was what had happened to Jack to bruise him up this badly. When he asked Ennis's face grew hot but Laureen played it cool and said, "He was just working on the car in the garage, there was some backfire or something I guess, we heard an explosion an' dragged him out like this."

He had bought it.

He was gone not soon enough, leaving with the words, "He's ain't to move for at least a month. I'll be back to give him casts tomorrow, but he's still gonna be needing his bandages changed twice a day."

Laureen nodded with a quick glance at Ennis.

The doctor left and Ennis jumped to join Laureen at Jack's side.

Laureen had been holding Jack's hand for a show of her support when the doctor was there but as he left and Ennis came running over, she handed it to him instead.

"Listen you two, I've got to get Bobby from school, we'll tell him the same thing we told the doctor." She stood up, "Also, this is gonna be hard enough on the little one, so when he's home just play it cool alright guys?"

Ennis nodded and Jack blinked, slightly tilting his head to respond. The doctor had taken a good look at Jack's eye and cleared away the clots of blood to enable both his eyes to function again.

Laureen left, taking the less used car, instead of the truck which had supposedly "backfired."

Ennis had a million things he wanted to say to Jack, but all he managed was, "You scared the shit out a' me."

Jack also had it easier smiling now, "Sorry 'bout that."

Ennis gave a pained smile. Then threw his head into his hands, "Ah Christ, this is all my fault Jack."

"What in hell gave you that idea?"

"Why couldn't I have just taken your offer when you first made it?"

_"I tell you what. We could had a good life together, fuckin' real good life. Had us a place of our own. But you didn't want it, Ennis."_

Ennis painfully remembered Jack's words from their last trip to Brokeback.

"Ennis, it don't matter no more. We're both together now, and it's stayin' that way for a long time."

Ennis turned to face Jack, his head still cast in his hands. Jack gave him that damned smile. Ennis laughed, tears of joy now rolling down his cheeks, "Jack Fucking Twist."

Ennis caressed Jack's cheek and then leaned in for kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews, in reply to them:

Pip3: thanks!

Cherry001: I changed the spelling of Lureen's name in this one, thanks very much for letting me know. And whether or not it's a happy story..well you'll jut have to wait and see MUAHAHA : )

scottsdream: THANKS SO MUCH! That is really what I wanted to go for in the last chapter but I wasn't sure how well it came across. And I'm very glad you think I got Lureen's character down.

This one unfortunately doesn't have much of Ennis and Jack together, sorry but I feel other things have to be taken care of first before they can really be together again, so please bear with me. : )

* * *

The car dug into the gravel outside. Car doors open and shut and Lureen could be heard yelling to her son.

"Remember, I told you careful Bobby!"

Who knows if those words ever made it to Bobby's ears. He bounded through the door, running to his dad's side. Jack saw that his son's eyes were already glistening and red. Bobby took the seat that Ennis had left open when he heard the car pull in.

Bobby didn't know what to do. His dad was lying in front of him, unable to move, unable to hold him.

"Mom said you got blown up by the truck."

"Yeah, something along those lines," Jack hadn't spoken for a while now and his voice was torn up again. Bobby winced as he heard it.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"With time."

Bobby started tearing up again. He sat awkwardly in the chair trying to hold back his tears.

Jack saw this and sighed, "Come here little guy."

Bobby jumped off the chair and stopped so that he was in front of his dad's face. He buried his tear stricken cheeks in the crook of his father's neck. Jack used his one "good" arm to wrap around his son's shoulders and grasp him closer to him. He felt a surge of pain as he did so, but his son was more important.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Ennis, who had moved into the kitchen to give Jack and his son their space, peered around the edge of the doorway when he heard the sobs. He saw that even as Jack held his crying son to him in what seemed to be a painful position, he was smiling. It was a slightly sorrowful smile, full of regret, but beneath that was a great layer of happiness.

Lureen joined Ennis in the kitchen.

Ennis hadn't even heard her come in. She must not of wanted to break up the moment between father and son.

"Tea?" She spoke softly.

Ennis shook his head, "Sorry I'm not much one for the taste."

"Didn't think so, thought I'd ask anyway."

Ennis turned around in his seat, his full attention back in the kitchen now.

Lureen was getting out a kettle from the cabinets. She began to fill it with water when she said, "I told Bobby 'bout you in the car. When he comes in'ere, I'll introduce you."

Ennis nodded.

She turned on a burner on the stove. "I told him you a friend of Jack's, helped out a couple o' times in the business, and that I called you over when I heard the explosion."

"Sounds 'bout right."

She turned around and joined Ennis at the table. She spoke even softer now, "Listen, where d'you think is best for Jack?"

That was a rough question. Ennis wanted to tell her that Jack should've been with him from the start but he knew better then to let his manners go so quick. "Well, here I reckon, he ain't doing no travelin' for a while."

She nodded, "But after that, when he gets better, I know we gotta separate, but I mean, I just wanna get this all out on the table. You'll be taking him home with you right?"

"I guess, I mean if it ain't gonna mess up nothin' round here for you 'n Bobby."

"Oh please Ennis, why'd you come here if not to take Jack with you?"

Damn, Jack had found himself a _real_ smart woman.

Ennis smiled guiltily, "Then when he's in shape, I'll bring him up ta Wyoming with me."

She nodded in agreement yet sighed. She then stood up again, turning to the cabinets to find a cup for her tea.

Ennis turned around again to peer into the living room. Jack was still hanging onto his son like there was no tomorrow. Could Ennis break that up, really? Sure Ennis had left his family, but his family hadn't loved him as much. His girls had took it hard, especially Junior, but they weren't gonna go through nothing like what this boy had coming. Ennis figured Bobby was more or less like his dad, and would try to hold onto what he loved until it killed him.

"Bobby's gonna take it bad." Lureen interrupted Ennis's thoughts.

Ennis nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

"You don't say much do you?"

Ennis shook his head.

She smirked.

"You got any kids?"

He smiled as he answered, "Two. Two girls. Junior and Francine."

She smiled back, "How'd they do with you and your wife's divorce?"

"Junior hated me for weeks, Francine, don't think she cared much, she was a little too young to fully get what was going on."

At this point Bobby walked into the room.

"Bobby, this here is the Mr. Ennis Del Mar I was tellin' you 'bout."

Bobby smiled up shyly, "Hello Mr. Del Mar. Momma told me you got dad outta the explosion."

Ennis nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." The kid had manners. Ennis took a closer look at him, he recognized that smile.

Lureen was back up, attending to her tea, "Bobby, have you got any homework?"

"Umm…no."

Jack always hesitated when he lied, and Ennis guessed that Bobby did too. He smiled at Bobby mischievously and gave him a wink.

Lureen knew just as well as everyone else in the room that Bobby probably had plenty of homework, but it was the weekend so there was a good amount of time to do it and considering the recent events she decided it was more than fair to let him slide by.

"Just do me a favor then, clean up your room a little bit and while you're up there show Mr. Del Mar the guest room. He's going to be stayin' with us for a while."

Ennis had hoped for it but was still a little shocked when Lureen spoke. He would have guessed she'd want him to get a motel room or even go back to Wyoming, but now he was going to be staying in Jack's home.

Bobby looked back up to Ennis who nodded and stood up ready for Bobby to lead the way.

As they passed through the living room both males gazed on Jack and smiled at him. Jack smiled back letting his eyes linger on the two people he loved most.

Ennis was taken up a set of stairs that led to a hallway with five doors to be seen.

Bobby, now warming up to his company, started giving Ennis the grand tour.

At the first door he stopped and said, "This is a closet. Nuttin' much to get excited 'bout." Across from that he opened the door and led Ennis in, "This is my room."

Ennis looked around, it was simple, had one window, a bed, a bookcase, a desk, and a dresser. There were all sorts of things scattered about, his clothes, books, old toys. All together though it was a nice room perfectly suited for Jack's boy.

"Not too bad, Bobby."

"Thanks," he took up all the books that were lying around and dumped them in a pile next to the bookcase and then shoved everything else against one wall, take away the clothes which he picked up and threw over his shoulder. He walked towards the door and motioned for Ennis to follow.

When back in the hallway, Bobby walked to the very end and threw his clothes in the hamper there then turned to face another door. He pushed it open saying, "This is the guest room."

Ennis again followed Bobby into the room. It wasn't nothing he didn't expect. A bed, dresser, and lamp covered it all for the room's furniture. There was one window like in Bobby's room and next to that hung a mirror. It was even more than Ennis had in his own room due to the mirror and it would suit him just fine.

Bobby walked out into the hall and pointed, "This here's the bathroom if you gotta go. And the other one," he pointed to a door on the opposite side of the hallway, "is Mom and Dad's room."

"Thanks, I'm just gonna get myself set up here then alright?"

"Yup," with that Bobby nodded and started walking back down the stairs probably to sit with his dad again.

"Man this is something you got yourself into Del Mar," Ennis said softly to himself.

He walked back into his new room and did all he could do to make it his own. He sat on the bed, looked around a few times then took off his hat and placed it on the dresser.

After that he planned on going back downstairs, see what he'd be doing to help but as he started walking down the hallway he felt a surge of temptation as he passed Jack's room. Stopping short and first listening to see if anyone else was coming up, Ennis put his hand to the door knob and pushed.

Ennis walked in and found that the curtains had been drawn, he went over and pulled one back to see what was outside. The first thing he saw was the roof of the garage and behind that the field. He could see the lines he had created when carrying Jack's bruised body from the dreadful clearing. Again, the horrid scene from that afternoon played through Ennis's mind.

Ennis blinked back tears and let the curtain fall from his fingers. He then turned around to see what else was in the room. On the dresser was an aged photograph of Jack and Lureen on their wedding day.

Ennis picked it up and smiled. It almost surprised him to see Jack that young and clear of scars. Ennis remembered better, easier times.

Still smiling he put down the photo and walked downstairs.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

The doctor came the following day and gave the proper casts to Jack as he said he would. It was a month before even the first one could come off. However, in that time, Jack was moved up to his bedroom for more comfort.

Ennis feeling more secure to talk with Jack behind a closed door, spent a great deal of his free time in there.

"Jack," Ennis one day said as he was changing Jack's bandages. Bobby was at school so it meant it was Ennis's turn to take care of Jack.

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you wanna do when you get outta all those casts?"

Jack was confused, he Ennis and Lureen had all already talked about this and agreed. "In case you forgot, I'm headin' back to Wyoming with you."

"Shit Jack, I know that's what we agreed on, but, I mean… well there's Bobby and everything."

Jack went silent, he already knew that was a problem.

Ennis recognized the silence, "You see, you don't want to leave him do you?"

"Jesus Ennis, he's my son, of course I don't, but hell, for the last twenty years I never once wanted to leave you, but every fishin' trip we went on came to an end, an I had to drive back here wit nothin' but memories."

That put Ennis in his place. He felt guilt rush over him every time he thought about how he had so often neglected Jack, even when he was the most prominent thing on his mind.

Jack saw the effect his comment had left, "I'm sorry," Jack raised his one arm that was almost completely healed to stroke Ennis's cheek.

Ennis melted into Jack's touch. It was something he had missed so much, more so because Jack was so close but still unable to hold him and embrace him back. This was the first time Ennis had felt Jack caressing him in a long time. Ennis almost asked him to stop just so he wouldn't become caught up in his desires.

Ennis took the hand in his own then lied down on his side next to Jack. Jack was giving him that damned smile. Ennis leaned forward, his face hovering above his lover's. He gently guided his lips onto Jack's and for the first time in months felt complete.

After a slow, lingering kiss, the two continued to lie beside one another, Jack stroking Ennis's hand gently with his thumb, and Ennis occasionally leaving a kiss on Jack's tender neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thanks to everyone again, all the reviews and such really mean a lot.

Hope you guys enjoy this next one.

* * *

Jack was continuing to heal nicely. After a couple long months, he was making short trips around the house with the aid of crutches. And even though Jack insisted he was fine, every time he was up and walking, Ennis would secretly watch him just to make sure.

Ennis would never say it but he was going to miss the days of Jack's recovery. It was during that time that every weekday he would spend and hour or so replacing yesterday's bandages and then always another couple hours talking with and lying next to Jack. It was something they never got to do enough of, just talking, but depending on their luck, they would have a chance to do that much more often now.

Lureen walked into Jack's room, turning on his bedside lamp she sat down and said, "Now Jack, we have to discuss the finalities of this divorce. I'm perfectly fine with dividing our savings half 'n half, we've got enough of it. You take your stuff and I'll keep mine, you're movin' so I got the house, the only big thing left is Bobby."

Jack nodded, "After I tell him he ain't even gonna wanna see the looks of me, so he's yours, but if he's up to it I wanna have him for summers and visits round the holidays too."

"Ah Jack, he won't hate you that much, yer his Daddy and he loves you. You remember when you first got hurt an'he came home? He was so scared he had lost you."

"Well now he basically is losin' me Lureen."

Lureen choked on her words, Jack was right. She reaffirmed herself, "He ain't gonna hate you Jack. Besides if you're not thinking he's gonna hold at least some resentment towards me too then you ain't thinkin'. Bobby's not stupid, he knows what a divorce is an'he knows both parents have to agree to it."

Jack knew Lureen held a point but it was still him who was leaving Bobby behind and he felt the guilt like something fierce. "So I can see him summers and holidays then?"

Lureen smiled, "Of course." She marked that down on some papers that were in her hand then looked up again, "So when you gonna tell him, I mean you're lookin' much better so I guess you're gonna head out soon."

"Yeah. I think as soon as I'm off these crutches I'm gonna tell him, then I'll probably _have_ to get out."

Lureen sighed and stood up, as she walked towards the door she said, "He ain't gonna hate you that much Jack."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jack sat on his bed, planning his conversation with Bobby. The words he wanted to say, he ran them over and over in his head.

_Jack would walk into his son's room, "Hey Bobby."_

_"Hey Daddy."_

_"There's something we gotta talk about."_

_Bobby will look up to Jack with those big blue eyes. Those eyes would bring Jack down. _

_"Me and your Mom," no, "Your Mom and I, we're thinking about getting a divorce."_

_Screw that, he has already got the divorce, just gotta sign the papers. Can't lead the kid on like that._

_"Your mom and I, we're going to be getting a divorce."_

_That's better._

_Yeah it's "better" alright, then Bobby's gonna start crying, and Jack knew he wouldn't even be able to hold him cause Bobby wouldn't want him to._

"Shit," Jack sighed. He stood up and grabbed his one crutch from its resting place against the wall. He limped over to the window to see if Ennis was outside. It was winter's last days but the fireplace still needed to be filled with something so Ennis was doing Jack's job of chopping wood. It had been a very cold winter, even in Texas.

Jack smiled as he watched him. He remembered early days on Brokeback, before his and Ennis's first night together. He had always been at least slightly attracted to Ennis and on those long days of hard sweat they would have to strip down to nothing but jeans and boots to keep from burning up. Even in the cold Wyoming mountains it managed to get pretty hot. It was then that he had first watched Ennis chop wood. Jack had been strengthening the tent and every chance he got, he would glimpse at Ennis out of the corner of his eye. Never then did he think things would get this far.

Ennis paused for a moment as he saw something out of the corner of his eye in the window. He knew which room the window was to and as he turned around fully he wasn't surprised to see Jack's guilty face staring at him.

Jack gave him that damned smile. Ennis dropped his tools. He gathered up the wood in his arms and hastily dropped it in a pile next to the fireplace inside. Ennis then rushed up the stairs. He opened the door to Jack's room and found him still standing where he'd last seen him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jack's body from behind, one around his waist and the other around his shoulder, though he dared not apply any pressure on Jack's stance. With his head resting on Jack's shoulder he said, "I was getting bored out there."

Jack smirked then returned to his earlier thoughts, "Ennis, what'd you tell your girls when you 'n Alma split?"

Ennis knew this had been coming. He lifted his head and said, "I told 'em the truth Jack."

Jack nodded.

"Francine, she was a little younger than Bobby is now. She didn't care much. Junior though, hell she hated me like something fierce. She didn't last long though, only a few days."

"You think Bobby's gonna hate me?"

"Yes. My guess though, he's gonna do like Junior and come around. He's a little younger than she was then and he sure ain't as tough as Junior likes to act."

"I hope so."

Ennis gave Jack a gentle squeeze then pressed his lips to the back of his head. He let go and walked to sit on the bed. Jack shambled over and handed his crutch to Ennis who stood it against the wall. Ennis slipped an arm around Jack's waist who in turn rested his head on Ennis's shoulders. Together they started a sort of rhythm, rocking back and forth, and soon Ennis began softly humming a tune he had first started on Brokeback Mountain.

Jack knew it well by now, he had often let it play in his head at night when he had missed Ennis most.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Weeks passed by, the doctor showed up again and was continuously impressed by Jack's recovery. He said whenever Jack pleased he could gradually start walking on his own. The meaning behind that frightened Jack more so than anything. He was almost wishing to somehow injure himself again just to put off his talk with Bobby, but he knew everyday he delayed with Bobby was a day he was no longer had with Ennis.

It was Friday afternoon and Jack had forewarned everyone that he planned on speaking with Bobby when he came home from school. The day went by faster then it ever had before and when Lureen left to pick up Bobby, Jack had already done everything he could to keep from losing control of himself.

Ennis was ready for him to come and cry on his shoulder. The whole day Jack had been tense and uneasy, and Ennis knew he would need to just let go at some point. As Lureen started her car and drove away, he found Jack on the couch in the living room and sat next to him.

On cue Jack's felt his eyes become heavy and Ennis watched them gloss over. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis's waist, gripping hard at his shirt. Ennis in turn embraced him by the shoulders.

"I don't wanna do this to him Ennis."

Ennis wanted to say something but wasn't sure how, after pausing he said, "Jack, listen, if it's easier, you stay here, won't have to say anything to Bobby, and I'll just, just get a place down here or sumtin."

"Hell no Ennis. I've been thinkin' 'bout that for awhile now, and no, I don't wanna hurt Bobby, but if I stay here, what goods it gonna do? Lureen won't be able to have no life of'er own, and for you and me, well, it wouldn't be the same. You know that. This is as fair as it gets."

Ennis nodded.

"I just don't want'im ta hate me."

"He won't."

Jack stayed safe in Ennis's arms until they heard the car drive up. Ennis helped Jack up and watched him stagger up the stairs. Bobby came running in with Lureen shortly behind him.

"'Ello Mr. Del Mar."

"Hey Bobby, you can call me Ennis ya' know."

"Alright, Mr. Ennis."

Ennis smirked, "Close enough."

Lureen smiled then joined Ennis on the couch as they watched Bobby run upstairs. "Jack upstairs?"

Ennis nodded.

"He ready?"

"As ready as he's gonna be."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jack heard Bobby's quick steps up the stairs. He waited in his room until he knew Bobby was in his own room and then he walked in.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hey Daddy, guess what?"

Jack almost cringed, "What?"

"Today at school, Michael and Tom got in this big fight! Tom got a black eye cause he can't fight as good. Michael really got 'im good."

"I'll bet that was something."

Bobby nodded.

"Listen there's something I gotta talk to you 'bout."

Bobby looked up curiously with those big blue eyes. Jack couldn't look back. He just sat down on the bed and gestured for Bobby to sit down next to him.

"Listen, me and your Mom, we're gonna be gettin' a divorce."

Bobby didn't say nothing, he just looked at his Dad in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Bobby. It ain't nothin' you've done."

"But…why?" Bobby's voice was already dying as a fresh set of tears came on and Jack could hear it.

"It's just, we don't love each other s'much as we used to."

"So what's it mean?" Bobby looked up at his Dad with glossy blue eyes.

"Well you're gonna get ta stay with Mom here, and I'm movin' out ta start a ranch with Mr. Del Mar." Jack finally looked at his son, "Ah Bobby, I'm so sorry, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was best, and you can come see me summers 'n holidays 'n whenever else you want. Whenever you need me I'll come right back. I'll hop in the truck, drive as fast as I can…" Jack was just rambling on now for the sake of saying something.

"Daddy, but, I don't want you to go. Can't you stay here?"

"I promise I'll be here if you need me," Jack didn't answer Bobby's question.

Bobby seemed confused for a moment, staring at the wall, and then he cried.

Jack wasn't sure if he should reach out to comfort his son or not. Hell, it was his son. He cautiously wrapped an arm around Bobby's shoulder, and surprisingly, he felt Bobby slouch against him, burying his face against Jack's chest.

Jack felt relief sweep over him.

Between sobs the words, "It ain't fair," could be heard.

Jack winced at those words. Holding his son close, he whispered, "Nothin' much is fair Bobby."

Jack held onto to his son for as long as long as Bobby needed, as long as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone. Every review and view and such is **very** much appreciated.

I just wanted to throw in here that I know Ennis has been acting slightly out of character. However, I think that it's fair enough for him considering that he watched Jack almost die. Things however, should start to go back to normal soon enough. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Fare thee well.

* * *

Jack cradled his son on his lap, and after both their fits of tears had resided Bobby asked, "Is it my fault Daddy?"

Jack squeezed his son even closer to him, "No. No, Bobby, that's the most important thing you need to know, alright? It was never nothin' you did. Understand?" Jack turned to look him dead in the eyes.

Bobby nodded, "Yes Daddy."

Jack smiled and pressed his lips to Bobby's forehead. "Come on now, let's go wash up. You got cheeks wetter than the river."

Gathering his son into his arms, Jack carried Bobby to the bathroom where he set him in front of the sink.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Downstairs, Ennis and Lureen heard the water running through the pipes. They had been patiently and silently waiting in the kitchen for any sound of what might be going on in Bobby's room.

"The sink?" Ennis questioned Lureen.

She nodded with the same puzzled look on her face.

They both continued to listen until the pipes closed off and the sound of running water died away.

Lureen sighed, "At least there ain't no screaming."

Ennis nodded.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

"S'that better?" Jack turned off the faucet for his son and looked at him in the mirror. His eyes were still red but his cheeks were clear.

Bobby felt the pressure behind his eyes to cry again but he didn't want to disappoint his dad and have to wash his face twice. He choked back his tears and smiled.

Jack knew that smile, it was a false and a trusty mask to cover up tough times. He sighed, "Bobby, if you gotta cry, go, alright?"

Bobby's eyes began to gloss over.

"Come 'ere," Jack took his son into his arms again, "Bobby, this ain't sposed to be easy. If you gotta cry, cry. No one's gonna blame you."

Bobby whimpered in response and snuggled against his dad.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

The pipes opened and the sound of running water flooded the house again. Lureen and Ennis were still left confused downstairs. They were both growing increasingly more impatient with the mystery left behind the silence and running water. Ennis sat in what had become his chair in the kitchen and Lureen had resorted to making a cup of tea, a task Ennis noticed she did only when she was stressed and needed something to preoccupy her time.

As Lureen stood impulsively in front of her kettle Ennis asked, "How long they been up there now?"

Lureen, grateful for a new distraction, turned to the clock on the wall and answered, "'Bout an hour now."

Again silence flooded the room until timid steps could be heard coming down the staircase. Ennis and Lureen both situated themselves to immediately face the arched doorway as Jack entered the room.

He had his head hung low and there wasn't a smiling line on his face. "He took it awfully well." Jack sat down in the seat across from Ennis and slumped forward his face resting in the palms of his hands, "He cried a whole bunch, but he's all cleaned up now."

The running water was explained to Lureen and Ennis but they didn't much care anymore.

Lureen asked cautiously, "Think he'll mind if I go up 'n see him?"

"No, go ahead, knock first."

Lureen nodded and left the kitchen after squeezing Jack's shoulder gently, she usually wouldn't have because she knew Ennis would take care of that but she didn't have the mind to consider Ennis at the moment.

Ennis was never one for words and he certainly didn't know what to say now. All he could muster was, "You alright?"

Jack didn't answer for some time. He sighed then said, "He ain't never cried so much Ennis. Not when he was even a baby."

Ennis gave a sympathizing smile then realized how stupid that was. Jack wasn't even raising his head. Not knowing what else to do, Ennis stood up and moved to the chair next to Jack. He placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder only to have it swatted away. Ennis was surprised.

He could now see that Jack was crying and when he spoke, his words were muffled between sobs, "This is your damn fault Ennis. You stupid sumabitch."

Ennis had been worried Jack might result to blame in his state of distress and regret.

"Why couldn't you take me up on the offer earlier dammit? Before I had Bobby…before any of this, you coulda gone back to Brokeback the second summer. You coulda found me, I told you where I'd be…" Jack couldn't say anything else coherently through his tears.

Ennis tried again to hold Jack, but Jack just belted him hard and pushed him away. Ennis wouldn't let him get away with that, he wouldn't let him get away. Despite Jack's forceful shoves, Ennis wrapped his arms tight about his shoulders, and held him still. They were both gripping tight enough to tear each other apart, yet after a pathetic final push, Jack collapsed in Ennis's arms, howling into his shoulder.

"Shh…shh," Ennis whispered over and over into Jack's ear. It wasn't meant as a command to be quiet, but as a syllable of comfort.

Jack slowly calmed in Ennis's arms and his thoughts keeping up with this paroxysm, he suddenly felt ashamed for his outburst. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't say that. You didn't do nothin', ever," Ennis knew that Jack was nothing but human for blaming him. He had every right. It was his fault that they were getting such a late start and indirectly, it was also his fault that Bobby was upstairs thinking about things no boy should ever have to go through. Ennis wasn't going to admit it but he'd felt for a long time that anything negative in their relationship had to be his fault.

After some silence Jack said in an exhausted tone, "When we gonna get out of here Ennis?"

"Whenever you're ready Jack."

Jack nodded and drove his face back into Ennis's shoulder. Ennis again wrapped his arms around him, meeting no resistance this time.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

The weekend was already going by fast and Jack and Ennis had made their plans to leave Monday morning. Jack spent most of his time with Bobby. Lureen helped Ennis pack away everything and all that was left to do on Sunday night was for Jack and Lureen to sign there names at the bottom of the divorce papers and get sleep for tomorrow's departure.

Three pieces of legal paper were spread out across the coffee table and Lureen and Jack sat in front of them.

They had just finished reading through the agreements and everything was settled. Lureen took up the pen in her hand and leaned forward to sign her name to the first signature line.

She leaned back, looked at her signature then handed the pen to Jack giving him an understanding smile.

He leaned forward as well and signed his name on the second line. It was official now, the two were no longer married.

"Lureen," Jack had to make sure he told her this before he left, "I did love you at some point, and, well, I hope that we're gonna stay friends."

She smiled, she came to see again what a truly good man Jack was. "I wouldn't have it any other way Jack."

He smiled back and it was an awkward moment for they both felt the need to say something else but neither knew what it was so Lureen suddenly wrapped her arms around Jack and he immediately did the same to her. It was a long lasting but only friendly embrace, as it in some way meant their official goodbye.

They pulled apart and Lureen stood, "G'night Jack."

He nodded as though to tip his hat like how he would do when they first met and replied, "G'night Lureen."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

The sun rose in the morning as it always does and Lureen prepared a quick breakfast for everyone. It was a very quiet meal, the only sounds being the clang of silverware and the open mouthed chewing of Bobby. No one would tell him this morning though to chew with his mouth closed.

As Lureen went to work on the dishes, Ennis marched upstairs to bring the last bags out to the truck and Jack sat on Bobby's bed with his son on his lap.

Jack planted another kiss on the top of his son's head as they sat in silence.

"You promise you be back for Easter?" Bobby asked with his big blue eyes.

"I wouldn't dare miss it. And then summers you can come up to the new ranch and I'll be back again for Christmas too."

Ennis could be heard coming back inside downstairs. The truck was ready to go.

"You gotta go now," Bobby pointed out.

Jack nodded, "Listen, before I go," Jack shifted Bobby on his lap so that he was facing him, "If you ever need me back, use the phone and I'll drive right back down alright?"

Bobby nodded.

Jack sighed, "I love you Bobby."

"Love you too Daddy."

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around his son and Bobby returned the hug. After many more whispers of "Love you," the two stood and hand in hand walked down the stairs.

Ennis and Lureen were saying their short goodbye as the father and son came down the stairs. Lureen smiled sympathetically and sweetly. She reached out to embrace Jack again and he gratefully returned it. She broke away, "You'll call when you get the place going?"

"Of course."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek, Jack smiled back and then kneeled down to his son's level. "Remember everything I said Bobby. If you need me…"

Bobby nodded then in one quick movement, threw himself against his dad. Jack held him tightly and told Bobby he loved him a number of more times even though he knew no matter how many times he said it Bobby would still cry when he left. "You gonna be alright." Jack left one final kiss on his son's head, said, "I love you," then stood up. He looked back to his son's eyes and smiled. He couldn't leave without knowing he looked at him properly one more time.

Putting on his black hat and pulling it low over his forehead to shadow his once again glossy eyes, he looked to Ennis then back to Lureen and Bobby. He nodded and smiled then walked out the door with Ennis.

Ennis opened the car door for Jack then walked quickly to the other side and let himself in. He started the engine, gave Jack a glance to make sure he knew there was no turning back. Jack nodded and Ennis gently stepped on the gas petal, driving them away from Jack's old home.

Jack watched the rear view mirror for as long as he could make out what was in it and then for some time after just for the sake of having something to look at. He wondered at this point if he should've taken his own truck. Then the silence wouldn't be as unnerving. The plan was to reclaim it when he came up for Easter. But no, he needed Ennis to be here now, silent or not. He needed to be reminded of why he was doing this.

Ennis was stealing glances at Jack to make sure he was alright. They were now on open country road and Ennis felt a need to break the silence. On the straight road he instinctively dropped one hand from the steering wheel. He had less need to be careful with his driving so the hand fell to his side. He looked once more at Jack then slid his hand over to lie on the other man's. Jack at first almost seemed to tense as Ennis did so, but then he sunk in his seat and turned his hand over so their fingers could interlace.

Ennis relaxed as well when Jack did so and the ride became notably less uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Ennis's voice showed more concern than he usually liked to let on.

Jack smiled noticing his tone. "I know I did the right thing Ennis, but damn. Bobby. You can really get attached to that kid."

Ennis smirked. "You tired?"

Jack nodded, he had managed get only an hour of sleep last night and Ennis knew it.

"Reach in the back, should be a blanket on top."

Jack was grateful, knowing privately that Ennis had left the blanket there purposely just for him. He took it, and spreading his legs across the seat, his feet resting by Ennis, draped himself in it.

Jack was asleep within ten minutes and Ennis took the liberty of pulling the blanket down over his feet. He drove fast, but making sure on every rough patch in the road that he hadn't woken up Jack. Within a matter of hours they were back at Ennis's home and he gently came to a stop along side his house. He took a moment to watch Jack, his breathing steady and calm, then he scooted as far over as he could go and leaned forward, fixing his lips on Jack's.

Jack wasn't even fully awake as he kissed Ennis back. Then as reality came back into focus he stopped for a second and felt Ennis pull away then sit grinning before him.

Ennis grabbed a few bags from the back seat then without even looking back jumped out of the pickup and started inside. Jack was left smiling wildly in the car. He folded up his blanket, grabbed what was left in the back seat and followed Ennis.

He walked in through the front, and he assumed, only door and as soon as he did so Ennis walked up on him, slammed the door behind him and pushed him up against it. Jack felt the bags slip from his fingers and his hands were free to grasp on to Ennis. This was something he had long wanted to do, and now as Ennis moved down his neck, sucking and kissing hard, Jack could do nothing but moan as Ennis took him over.

Jack let his hands wander to Ennis's front side. He undid the fly of his jeans and began to massage Ennis to a hard on. Ennis laughed, "You still ain't lost your touch Twist," but to prove he was still just as good he ripped the belt out from Jack's jeans, threw it to the floor, and undid the button and zipper. He pushed the pants so they fell to the floor and as Ennis began heatedly stroking through the underwear present, Jack tried his best to keep his balance and kick off his boots.

Ennis had been waiting too long to do anymore of this. He gripped Jack by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the bedroom door. Jack instinctively laid on the bed and felt Ennis climb on top of him. Through strangled breaths the tore off each other's shirts. Moments after they were skin against skin.

Jack could feel the heat pulsing from Ennis's body, and he started to fall back into old suit. He had begun to forget what this felt like, but as Ennis violently pressed their lips together and he felt his cock grinding against his, Jack immediately knew what to do. He guided his hand to Ennis's groin again and began fondling. He shifted and began sucking and leaving kisses along the neck and shoulders in front of him.

Ennis let a small moan escape his mouth. He had missed this so fucking much. Usually he would've let Jack carry on for hours, but right now he just needed to get his way again. He wanted Jack fast.

Ennis jerked away from Jack and the second man immediately knew what was coming. He flipped over and pushed himself up onto his knees.

Ennis spit on his hands, gave himself some lube on his now throbbing cock and drove into Jack as hard as he knew how. With the first thrust both Jack and Ennis were giving deafening moans. Ennis continued pumping in and out of Jack, their rhythm growing faster with every drive. Jack cried out again as he felt Ennis tighten up within him and let his load out. Jack came seconds after and collapsed with Ennis on top of him.

After a good few minutes of panting, Ennis rolled off of Jack. He was first to regain himself so to help their rapidly cooling bodies, he pulled on the covers, and wrapped Jack in them, then huddled under them himself. Jack turned over, grateful for the warmth. He faced Ennis and smiled then closed eyes. "I missed that like something fierce."

"Me too," Ennis whispered. He sent a hand stroking through Jack's hair then spooned up next to him, draping an arm over his chest. Jack gave a contented sigh and took Ennis hand, their fingers interlacing. Within minutes they were both fast asleep again, each in complete bliss in the other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (I thought it was about time I put one of these up) Of course all characters belong originally to Annie Proulx, as well as the whole concept and such.

Sorry, kinda short and not too exciting.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jack woke first. The darkness sunk into his eyes and his senses had things flooding in all at once. He almost jumped when he felt arms around him. _Lureen? No, too big, strong. God…it's Ennis._ Jack smiled, everything he hadn't remembered coming back to him in one flash, the drive to Ennis's home, the kiss at the front door, last night. That had been his best sleep in a long time.

He laid in silence replaying the last few months in his head. He had been preparing to die when Ennis had come to his rescue. He cringed as he remembered the abuse he had taken on that day. He had never been able to erase those thoughts from his memory. Then after months of recovering he came to watch his son cry for hours and then left him. He hated to think it but it was all worth it for right now. Jack could feel Ennis's stomach rise and fall against his back. He shivered as Ennis shifted in his sleep and rubbed against his skin. He had missed this so damned much. This was the scene so often appearing midway through his sleep. Never when he was awake.

As comfortable as he was, his stomach churned having skipped lunch and dinner, and he knew the bags were still waiting in a heap at the front door. He slid his fingers out from Ennis's then cautiously sat up, letting the arms gently slide off him. He felt a chill surge through him but let it pass then crawled forward off the bed. He found his pants on the floor and belted them on and loosely threw on his plaid button down. Before leaving, he turned back to Ennis and tugged on the blankets to cover him.

Out in the living room Jack gathered the bags and dropped them all on the couch.

"Big difference that made," he said to himself. He would've tried to unpack his stuff or drag it into the bedroom at least, but again he didn't want to wake Ennis.

So instead he moved across the room to where there was a fridge. Jack knew he couldn't cook for anything, still he shuffled through what was in there. Almost everything had expired. Hell, he should've hoped so, Ennis hadn't been here for months. He moved to the cabinets and had to settle for some stale crackers along with a tall glass of water.

Jack sat in front of the empty fireplace. There was only a couch and one armchair. The room, no the house was small but it was perfect for the time being. Where were they gonna go from this? Everything was working out and Jack had now only to wait for it to go wrong. Then Jack heard a string of curses as well as some stomping from the bedroom.

He got up from his chair but not before Ennis had run out of the bedroom, still buckling his pants. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jack standing to his right.

"Mornin'," Ennis's cheeks flushed a deep red.

Jack chuckled, he had never seen Ennis blush.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Jack suppressed his laugh, "Nothing cowboy."

Ennis huffed then stomped his way over to the fridge. He pushed through its contents hastily, searching for anything to eat. He made an awful loud noise doing it.

"What woke you up in such a fury?" Jack had an idea of the answer, but he wanted to hear Ennis say it.

"Shut the hell up Twist."

That had confirmed it for Jack, Ennis was afraid he had left, but Ennis wouldn't admit it, and now that his cheeks were burning from embarrassment he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

Ennis moved to the cabinets and kept making a racket as he searched for good food. "What d'you eat?"

Jack smiled at the change of subject, "Crackers, they were stale."

Ennis nodded, "We need some good food."

Jack agreed.

"I'll go out tomorrow when the sun gits up."

"It is tomorrow," Jack nodded at the clock on the wall, it said 2:39.

"When the sun gets up," Ennis repeated.

A silence settled between them as Jack returned to the armchair and Ennis pushed away some of the bags to make room on the couch.

For a long time they sat staring at the imaginary flames until Jack interrupted the quiet, "Where we going?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Are we staying here? Gettin' a ranch on Brokeback? I still got that ranch up by my parents."

"I ain't got a lot of money."

"I'll get my share of the divorce soon. That'll give us enough for a fair ranch and some stock."

Ennis nodded, "What you wanna do?"

Jack wanted Ennis to make this decision too. "I don't know. You?"

"Don't know."

Jack sighed.

Ennis heard Jack and added, "I think it's best we get out of here. Get out to somewhere new."

Jack smiled and nodded before getting up to wash his glass in the sink.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

About a half hour after he left, Ennis's truck came back, digging into the dirt outside. Jack was grateful to have him walk through the door. He greeted him and tried to take some of the bags from his hands but Ennis swatted him away.

"Jack I got it."

Jack backed away remembering Ennis didn't like to be helped, he didn't like to feel any less of a man. He instead walked and sat backwards in one of the kitchen table's chairs. He sat facing the window, watching the sun continuing to rise outside, its rays striking the field only a short distance away.

Ennis put a new milk carton, a dozen eggs, and a few other things away in the fridge. The rest of the food went into the cabinets. When he was done he heard Jack ask, "Why'd you come?"

"This is my home, I thought it made sense to come back."

"No. When I was…in the field."

Ennis had guessed that was what he meant. He sat down in the other chair, facing Jack's back.

Jack didn't turn around, "You never told me, why you came."

Ennis leaned forward against the table, "You remember what you said bout me gettin' by on a couple fucks a year? It stuck," he paused, unsure how to say his next thought, "It ain't true you know. I missed you like somethin' fierce," Jack turned around in his chair, Ennis continued with his eyes down, "I finally realized it wasn't worth it no more. I drove down to Texas, asked around and found your place." Ennis stopped short they both knew what Ennis saw next.

Jack thought about the bastard boys who had near killed him in the field. He shook as the scene replayed in his mind.

Ennis raised his head not seeing Jack shiver with fear. He stood saying, "If we're getting' out of here I gotta tell my boss. He probably thinks I'm dead anyway, haven't shown up in months. I'll see if he'll still give me my pay."

Ennis walked towards the door pulling his old lambskin jacket on. He knew he couldn't just leave Jack again. That was just what he used to do. "You wanna come?"

Jack looked over in surprise, but not giving Ennis a chance to doubt himself, he nodded and stood up, grabbing his own jacket as well.

They each jumped into Ennis's white pickup and the engine started. Within a half hour they had reached the ranch Ennis used to work on.

"You best stay in the truck," Ennis said carefully to Jack.

Jack nodded understandingly.

He walked up to the trailer and stepped in without knocking, his first mistake.

"Well Jesus, if it ain't Ennis Del Mar, you fucking decide it was about time to come back to work?"

"I'm sorry, I went out of town and got stuck. It was an emergency."

"It wasn't no emergency for more than half a fuckin' year. You missed a lot of damn you work."

"I know that, I-"

"What? You want pay? You ain't gonna get nuttin' out of me til you made up every damned day you missed."

"I'm quittin' boss."

That shut him up for the moment. "So you run away then come back and quit. You're one of a fuckin' kind Del Mar."

Ennis had his doubts to that but kept his mouth shut and just asked, "Is there any way I'm gonna get my pay for the months I did work b'fore I left?"

"What the hell do you think?"

Ennis nodded then stepped out, slamming the door behind him. He vaulted into the truck cussing.

"You didn't get the money then?"

"Bastard's too cheap to give me a damned penny."

He fired up the engine and peeled out of the ranch.

"You didn't get beans did'ya?" Jack ignored Ennis's sullen mood.

"What?"

"I didn't see what you brought back this mornin'. I swear to God Ennis, if I have to eat another can a beans with you…"

Ennis smiled, the last time Jack had said that to him was on Brokeback. It was about two weeks after their first night together. He had made it a priority soon after that to get soup instead.

"No, no beans."

Jack smiled.


End file.
